real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Algimantas Zaskevicius
The son of a general, Algimantas, was initially a guerrilla leader for other freedom fighters against the occupying Bolsheviks, and later an anti-guerrilla agent smuggler or commander of a group of guerrilla impersonators smeared with the blood of his former comrades and civilians. Special Agent and Agent Smog's "work" in carrying out operational Soviet security combinations and provocations against Lithuanian guerrillas and their supporters, massacres) is hardly addressed in the book. A psychological portrait of A. Zaskevicius is drawn and attempts are made to guess the inner experiences and feelings of the arrested person, their development until the full sale to the occupants he previously fought and performed organizational functions by centralizing the anti-Soviet armed and unarmed underground. In the book of H. Sadzius, the hero's son, bypassing (silencing) his bloody traces, seems to be justified and rehabilitated… Son of an officer Further, using facts not mentioned in the professor's book, we will only get to know the peripeties of Zaskevicius's younger life. Algimantas can be called a World War I child. It was born in the territory of present-day Belarus. On August 10, 1916, S. Zaskevicius, an adjutant of the 275th Infantry Regiment Headquarters, was poisoned by the Germans when he was in the front position of the Kaiser German and Tsarist Russian front. This later affected his health and possibly his son's health. Algimantas was born on September 10, 1917 in Siedlishce Manor (Ashmen County). There was a regiment headquarters in which S. Zaskevicius served. The officer, who was awarded military orders, returned to Lithuania after the 1917 Bolshevik coup in Russia. Fate for the family was ruthless. Algimantas 'mother and S. Zaskevičius' first wife Juozapina (Bagdonaitė) died in 1921 due to an incurable hectic. Early son maturity If psychologists had been allowed to observe the formation of Algimantas' character and the impact of the events on that process, they would have noted the spiritual traumas of a four-year-old child after losing his mother, growing up without a brother or sister. Sadzius writes that "the child grew up without the warmth of his mother, but had a caring father." It is true that the duties of the father also took away some of his leisure time. From November 1924, during his two-year father's studies at the Czechoslovak Military Academy, his son took another exam of independence under the supervision of relatives. She studied at Sanciai Primary School in Kaunas. Later, after graduating from the first grade at Šiauliai progymnasium, his father was transferred to the elite gymnasium of "Ausra". Studied well. Apparently, early independence had a positive impact on Algimantas' faster maturity. But was "the first student in the gymnasium always", as H. Shadzy writes? I question the accuracy of the assessment. All too often, in the case of Algimantas, the author sounds an overly sweet panegyric, which becomes even more strange to the reader, given the later drift of A. Zaskevicius into the occupation positions. And an incident where a teenager Algimantas inadvertently punches a friend in a revolver, dressed in his father's uniform and home-made weapons, would require more than just saying that "his misfortune did not dampen his love for the military." Because "the father wanted to see the son of a single man as a continuation of his profession as a Lithuanian officer." Algimantas was really gifted, but it was doubtful that he "outstripped others." And in some circumstances, it may have outperformed their peers because of this early independence and maturity. Sport also helped to grow. Best in team athletics relay. Team spirit and friendly peer support were also taught by the then high school, still developing patriotic feelings. At the Aušra Gymnasium, the Lithuanian tricolor was also raised at solemn occasions and the national anthem was sung while the bagpipe orchestra was playing. Studies and "success among women" Algimantas graduated from AuSros Gymnasium in 1936. In autumn of the same year he entered the Department of Romance Studies at Kaunas Vytautas Magnus University, Faculty of Humanities. However, he soon moved to the Slavonic Division (why, it is unclear). He studied Russian language and literature until the summer of 1938, when he was called to the Lithuanian Armed Forces. As a student he could choose postgraduate courses at Kaunas Military School to train reserve officers. And so he did. He graduated from the Military School in September 1939, when his father was sent to serve as a military attaché in Moscow. Algimantas was awarded the rank of junior lieutenant in the infantry reserve. Due to the mobilization, the war between Germany and Poland was abandoned. For about ten days he was commander of the 1st Infantry Regiment of the 2nd Infantry Regiment. On October 18, 1938, he was appointed Deputy Adjutant General of the Internally Polish Soldier Camp in Kulautuva. It was there until December 5, 1939, when it came out of stock. In January 1940 he moved to Vilnius and continued his studies at Vilnius University.After the liberation of Lithuania from German occupiers, from 1944 onwards. September to December worked as a lecturer at Vilnius University. January 1945 went into the underground, fearing arrest for his activities at the LLA. April of the same year. joined the gang where he was held until his arrest in March 1947. Interrogated Bagdon confessed all at once, leading to the liquidation of Kestutis County headquarters, the capture of a printing press that printed anti-Soviet newspapers, and the arrest of over 300 armed nationalists and their associates. 1948 Bagdon was recruited as an MGB agent and used to process Samogitian “banditry“. Thanks to the agent, 144 people were arrested and over 30 bandits, their liaison officers and supporters of the district were liquidated (shot). September 1948 Bagdonas was embedded in the Greater Fighting District gang, which, with the help of a Bagdonas-led agent-strike group, was completely wound up. October 1948 Bagdonas is leading the destruction of a second gang of 9 people - the Great Fighting District 6th Battalion. February 1949 Bagdonas is involved in a combination to uncover and arrest English agent Bardauskas. In May 1949 Bagdonas with his spec. The group captured a group of American and Swedish agents who landed on the Baltic Sea. This operation captured 4 spies with Commander Dexney. In July 1949, with the participation of Bagdon, Dainava Circ. Headquarters of Vytautas national team. 1950-1951. involved in agency combinations of capturing and eliminating various groups of bandits. In addition, in the 1950s. Bagdon was involved in the recruitment of one of the English collaborators of English intelligence in Moscow, where the agent was a recruiter. Work completed successfully. 1956 March. Bagdonas went to Berlin with the task of the KGB PGU under the USSR MT, and took part in the recruitment of an American spy Kupst, who was taken to the headquarters of the Senior Advisor to the KGB under the USSR in the GDR by the agent's skillful and determined actions. Recently, Bagdonas was actively used for operational work checking the agency and helped dismantle Lithuanian nationalist anti-Soviet organizations abroad. In cooperation with our bodies, Bagdonas has established himself as a courageous, determined and faithful agent. While performing tasks, he is resourceful, hard-working, cold-blooded, capable of solving complex issues of agency work, fully educated, politically literate. 1951 graduated from Marxism-Leninism University. For his active involvement in the fight against banditry, Bagdonas has been rewarded with valuable gifts and money more than once. 1950s App Honorary Letter from the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet of the USSR. With the dismantling of the armed nationalist underground between 1944 and 1949, Bagdon knew well the agents of the strikers, including the group leader April, who at that time had the nickname of the Ax. April, for his part, was familiar with Bagdon, who instructed the agent to liaise with the underground and then kill the bandits together. It should be noted that American intelligence knows Bagdon as a Soviet intelligence. Bagdonas according to our task 1954 In Berlin, he processed Kupst, who, after this work, told the Americans about it. With that in mind, Bagdonas can be used with other documents in execution some tasks abroad. Bagdonas agreed to carry out the task in West Germany. (Descriptions of relatives are mentioned below. Stasys Zaskevicius, the father of Bagdonas, a General of the Lithuanian Armed Forces, who came to the 9-year-old cathedral in Siberia, lived in honor and died in Kaunas). Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Traitor Category:Cold war villains Category:Thugs Category:Modern Villains Category:Government support Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyer of Innocence